Unbroken
by C. R. Harris
Summary: Alice's life couldn't be worse - she lost what she loved and cared about the most in the world and each passing day seemed harder than the last. And now she is in a plane going to the US where she and her twin sister Arya will live with their aunt in Sweet Amoris until they graduate. She wanted to make a new life in the new country, but how can she live if she's so broken?
1. Prologue

This is only a introduction to the story and some characters, things like that. If you want to, you can skip it, though you are going to be a bit lost in the next chapters. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love

* * *

I was alone in a flower field. It was a truly beautiful day, which, to me, means it was cold, windy and cloudy, with like, 80% chance of rain. I walked through the field but the beautiful flowers didn't interest me, it was like they weren't even there. A lightning lit the grey sky followed by a thunder.

'_Ok, 85% maybe_' I thought as I looked up.

"You know" someone said behind me. I quickly turned around seeing him and sighing as my heart was filed with joy and my stomach with butterflies "I would say we're already at 93,6%"

I chuckled, not able to restrain my happiness on seeing and hearing him again. Jamie never really liked exact numbers. I was so happy that I ignored the fact that he had basically just read my mind.

"Tell you what" I grinned looking at those beautiful green eyes and perfect ginger hair "15 quid says it won't rain in the next two hours" I knew it was stupid and that I would lose, but that's what we did: stupid bets about everything. 'I'll give you 300 pounds if you can drink this entire bottle of ketchup' '20 quid if you go out right now and scream 'I haven't pooped for a week''.

"Well, take out your wallet sweetie" he replied with a smirk on his gorgeous face "I mean, after all, we arrived"

"What?" I was cofused. What does he mean by 'we arrived'?

"We're here. Alice. ALICE! WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes and saw Arya's blue eyes starring at me. Jamie wasn't here. Of course he wasn't. It was only a stupid dream. I stood up from my seat and looked outside the plane. It was a sunny day, the kind you don't see much in Manchester. Oh, I missed that city already.

Arya grabbed my handbag for me and we made our way out of the plane, too tired to talk to each other. We had a lot in common when it came to physical appearance: blue eyes, pale-almost-see-through skin, some freckles here and there and impressive 5'2 height (long live short people!). The only big difference was the hair. She has a beautiful blonde/caramel/golden hair. I have plain old boring brown. 'Jamie liked my hair' I thought for a second, but I pushed that thought away before I made myself sad again.

After taking our suitcases and heading out of the airport to our aunt's house, Arya finally asked what was bothering me.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine" she didn't seem convinced, but she also didn't try pushing this further. She knew what was bothering me.

We arrived at aunt Agatha's house and oh my god, what a house! Not only because it was really big but also because it was really pink. So much pink.

Arya and I climbed the pink steps to the pink front door and I rang the pink doorbell. At this point, I was surprised there was nothing pink on the doorbell sign, even though I don't know what that really means.

"There you are my dears!" Aunt Agatha called when she answered the door, but she was probably was sitting right next to it, 'cause it took her .05 seconds to do so "Arya, you look beautiful, dear. And, oh, Alice, you are so pretty! I haven't seen you girls in so long!" She hugged us tightly and I realized two things:

1) her beautiful golden hair was now. Fucking. PINK. Not any pink though, HOT pink.

2) it was true, we hadn't seen her in a while, since she move here to California, to the "wonderful city of Sweet Amoris, oh, I'm so excited, it's going to brilliant!" And that was 3 years ago. Maybe more.

"We missed you auntie!" I told her.

"Yeah, you were the only one that was fun at family parties" added Arya, and it was true.

"C'mere girls, I will show you to your rooms!" We followed her to the stairs and into a corridor "Sandra (our mother) sent me a picture of your rooms back in Manchester so I made some changes in the guest rooms" Auntie was an artist and also made interior design. She was a good artist and was a very famous designer in England, so that explains the mansion. "Okay here's Arya's room she pointed to a beautiful white door that had little angels and fruits and stuff carved in it "Sandra said you were into the Victorian era right now, and I can reassure that from your clothes." Arya was wearing a dark red dress with sleeves up to the elbows, the skirt in the front was really short and in the back it touched the ground, and it had ruffs, like, everywhere.

"I've always loved the Victorian era, but only now I found out that I can actually buy stuff that resemble it!"

"Well... I hope you like your room, I had to do a lot of researches!" She opened the door and we went into the room. The walls were Dark Slate Grey (that blueish/greyish/greenish color that no one knows the name. Well, that's the name), Arya's favourite colour. Every furniture in the room screamed Victorian: the bed with those curtains, the chest, the dressing table, the desk... but it also screamed 'Arya' with the amp, the stereo, the enormous amount of classic rock and classical music cds, a big Beatles poster and a even bigger Led Zeppelin poster. "Of course, now you have to add your own stuff like the rest of your posters, your bass guitars, things like that, but-"

"I LOVE it Auntie! Thank you so much!" Arya interrupted.

"Oh, you're welcome my dear. NOW, onto Alice's room! I'm excited about this one!" my room was a bit further in the corridor and there was a sheet covering the door. Autie seemed really excited about this door honestly. She counted to three and pulled the sheet. It wasn't a normal door. It was a TARDIS! And it was perfect, so perfect that I cried, but for the first time in months, they were tears of joy.

"Aaaand" Auntie continued, opening the door "It's bigger on the inside!" we got into the room and, much like Arya's room, it screamed 'Alice'. one of the walls was painted like the space with the TARDIS orbiting around a supernova (wich also made me cry a bit because Rose Tyler) the furniture was really simple, there was a drawing board in one of the corners of the room, a bookshelf with some books and plenty of place for the ones I have, a stereo, a Nirvana poster and a Pink Floyd poster.

"Agatha Green I love you!" I screamed and hugged her. when I let her go I saw a picture in one of the night-stands. I got closer and looked at it. I remember that day. We got out and bought ice cream because I was sad. Then we went to the cinema to see the crappiest film they had and went to the park to take silly pictures with each other. He looked beautiful. His eyes were full of life and his hair was still there. And all of a sudden I was sad again.

"Your mum sent me this picture" Auntie muttered "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put it there. If you want to take it out we can put one of your drawings there until we get a better photo."

"No, it's ok" I answered.

"Well, you decide. I'l go downstairs cook dinner and you girls make yourselfs at home, it's your new home after all, you have be comfortable."

After she left, Arya hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"C'mon" she whispered "Let's arrange everything before it gets late, we have school tomorrow"

"I hope Sweet Amoris High is better than our old school"

"That's not very hard"


	2. Chapter 1

_beeeep beeeep beeeep_

_'Goddammit alarm. Give me five minutes'_

"Wake up sleepy head! Breakfast is ready and you don't want to be late on your first day!" Auntie said knocking on the door.

'_Fine. Seems like I'll have to get up'_

"Are you up yet?"

"kinda"

"Then hurry up dear! Your sister is using the bathroom near your room. There's another one up here, end of the corridor turn left. The door is open and I've already put your things there."

After I got ready and had breakfast Arya and I got in a cab on our way to the first day at Sweet Amoris High. My first thought on the school: it was BIG. Like, my old school had two floors, this one had five. Well, with my "awesome" sense of direction I would definetly get lost. Several times.

"We should go see the Head" Arya said as we entered the building.

"Yes, but you know where she is?"

"Well... no"

"Exactly, how are we supposed to-"

"Oh, there you are!" Someone said behind us. We turned around and saw an old lady smiling at us "I'm principal Shermansky, and I believe you are Alice and Aryanna."

"Yes, I'm Alice"

"And I'm Aryanna"

"Well, Welcome girls, I hope you'll make home quickly here at your new school. Now I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the Student Body president, he'll help you make sure your registration is complete. The Student Council room is the second door to your right. Have a great day"

She left and we went to the student council room. It was rather simple and there was apparently no one in it.

"Hello?" Arya called.

A boy around our age who was apparently kneeling on the floor picking up some files got up and looked at us. He had blond hair, golden eyes and he was wearing a button-up shirt and brown trousers. He was kinda cute. He came closer to us with a smile on his face, showing all of his flawless teeth. Ok, he was really hot.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Um... we are looking for Nathaniel..." I replied.

"Good, that would be me. And by your accents I would say you are the new students from England, am I right?"

"That's us. I'm Alice"

"And I'm Aryanna, but you can call me Arya. Pleased to make your aquaintance"

"Ha, you talk just like Lysander. And you dress like him as well. I bet you would be good friends. Anyway, I'm here with your papers and it seems like there are some things missing here. Let's see... you still need a photo for your ID and $25 for the enrolment fee."

"We have them right here" Arya replied, handing him two photos and $50

"Very well... but it seems you've also forgotten to hand in one of these forms with the signature of a parent or guardian"

"I checked everything myself, are you sure?" I asked him. I was sure I had handed in that form.

"I'll check if your form wasn't put in another file. In any case is good to see a student here who is serious. Here are your class schedules"

"Do you know where the music club is?" Arya asked

"Sorry, it's not really my type of club so I don't. But if you go here" he quickly wrote something on a piece of paper "he will help you"

"Thank you, you are very kind" She bowed her head and left.

"What about the art club, do you know where it is?" I asked

"So you're an artist? Violette and Thalia will be pleased. But I do know where the art club is. C'mon, follow me, it's not far."

I tried taking notes in my head. End of the main hall, turn right, then right again, pass the guy's bathroom, second door to the left. I'm so going to get lost.

"Here it is. "

"Thank you, you could have only told me where it is" He blushed bright pink.

"Yes... I-I think so... But I wanted to."

"Well, thank you anyway. See you later."

"See you." I smiled at him and entered the room as he walked away. My smile stayed there for a while.

* * *

SO, first chapter, hope you liked it! Is it too short? I think it is, but is your opinion that counts here. Leave a review and I will love you forever :))


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter and the next one were made in a little rush, because I really want to get to chapter five - lots of interesting things happen in 5 and 6. So I apologise in advance for any mistakes or if this is all crap.

By the way, I got my first review and I'm sooo happy, it honestly made my day. So thank you **KaylistaCalypso **you are awesome :)

* * *

**Arya's POV**

I got out of the student council room looking at the piece of paper Nathaniel gave me.

_'Locker 103C, Lysander'_

And then there was a crappy map showing how to get there. Down the main hall to the left next to classroom B. Did Nathaniel really think this was a good idea? What if he wasn't there? What if he didn't want to help? And most importantly, what the hell was I supposed to say to him? I don't know the guy, I don't know how he looks like or how he acts. Besides, Alice and I have this thing that we need to plan every conversation we'll have in advance, and it isn't only normal things like 'how am I going to tell mum I failed in Algebra?' like every teenager does, we planned things like 'how am I going to order this pizza without embarrassing myself or sounding as nervous as I actually am for ordering a freaking pizza'. Yes, that's a thing.

_'OK, let's see. 100C, 101C, 102C and, oh_' there was a guy leaning on 103C writing on his notebook. He was tall, with silver hair and beautifully mismatched eyes. One of them was green and the other was golden! He was truly handsome. And the best part was that he was wearing victorian clothes and I had to restrain the urge of asking him to marry me. I assumed that was Lysander based on what Nathaniel said earlier. Now I understand that he made me come here so I could meet Lysander. Or maybe he just wanted to spend some alone time with my sister. Well, I'm not good with this 'reading people' thing or whatever that's called.

I approached him, but he didn't see me there. He was really focused on that notebook.

"Excuse me sir" he looked up from his notebook and stared into my eyes "Are you by any chance Lysander?"

"Yes, I'm Lysander. And who are you?"

"I'm Aryanna, but people like to call me Arya. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I gave him a small curtsey.

"The pleasure is mine. And I like Aryanna better. But why were you looking for me?"

"You see, I'm a new student and I'd like to join the Music Club, but Nathaniel is useless and doesn't know where it is and he told me to ask you"

"Oh, I see. So, what do you play?"

"Bass guitar"

"I want to hear it sometime"

"Later. Maybe"

"I look forward to that"

**Alice`s POV**

The first week went... well. I kind of fought with Nathaniel cause he had put my forms in the wrong place and initially blamed me for it so I called him useless and said that he shouldn't lose important things like that and go blaming people about it; and then he caught me talking to this guy - Castiel his name was. Disclaimer: he is also really hot, there`s something wrong in this city - so he said I should hang out with better people so I called him an idiot and a prick. Then I met his sister and, apparently, the stupidity genes run in the family, but it's worse on her.

Apart from that the week was almost nice. I Kept my head down, no eye contact, no talking with people that didn't seem interesting and I joined the art club- if we can call it that. There were four people in the Thing (it is not an art club and I don't know how to call it): Violette and Thalia were the artists, the ones who were really into drawing and painting and sculpting. Thalia was really pretty, with her black hair and brown eyes, and her clothes were nice too- a red plaid skirt, black converses and a black shirt that said 'I enjoy long, romantic walks to the fridge'. Viollette, on the other hand, was almost all of the artists stereotypes put together in one person. She had purple hair and eyes, a drawing board she dragged everywhere she went, was extremely shy and probably the cutest person ever.

The other two people in the thing we Matt and Tim, who didn't give one single fuck to the thing and just wanted to do nothing and call it a extracurricular, and no one can do anything about it, because a club needs at least four people participating, otherwise they`re over.

So now It's the beginning of the second week and I'm in my "lovely" Maths class, doodling on my notebook. I thought about my fight with Nathaniel last week and realised it wasn't _really _a fight, it was mostly me bitching about everything. It was better like this honestly, my mood swings were getting worse. I was fighting everyone about everything and then started crying about nothing. The only one that managed to tolerate me was Arya, and even her would get angry at me even though she knew it was not my fault. Things got harder every day.

The bell rang and I went with Arya for lunch. She had made friends that would sit with us at lunch. Well, sit with _her_. I was only there because I'm her sister. Rosalya, Iris, Nathaniel and Melody would sit with her almost everyday and whenever Nathaniel and Melody had some Student Council thing to take care of, Castiel and Lysander would take their place at the table. None of them talked to me. I was just there. Once Iris politely asked me why I didn't talk to them and I not so politely told her I didn't like talking to people, which is not entirely a lie- I'm not normally very... sociable. The only difference is that now I'm not sociable at all. Friends mean attachment and attachment means someone will get hurt.

Then, out of nowhere, Regina George (aka Amber) "accidentally" spilled all of her fat-free-sugar-free-gluten-free-water-free-happiness-free water all over my head.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry" She said with the most obnoxious tone I've ever heard in my entire life. Before I knew it, all of my problems, everything I tried to keep for myself, everything that annoyed me in the past few months came together in form of anger and that's when I lost it.

"YOU FUCKER! ARE YOU RETARDED AT SOMETHING? IS THERE SOMETHING IN THAT LITTLE PEA BRAIN OF YOURS BESIDES SHIT? DO YOU EVER THINK OF OTHER PEOPLE AND THAT THEY HAVE PROBLEMS AND FEELINGS AND MAYBE THEY'RE FACING A LOT OF TROUBLE AT THE MOMENT OR ARE YOU SO FOCUSED ON YOUR ON ASS TO REALIZE THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD OTHER THAN YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SPOILED BRAT! " I started trying to punch her but Arya was holding me back. In the canteen, no one made a sound, everyone was just looking at me. Even Castiel looked surprised. But I was so angry I didn't even care "LET ME GO! LET ME PUNCH THIS BITCH RIGHT IN THAT PLASTIC NOSE OF HERS!" Then I just started yelling incoherently until the teachers dragged me to the nurse and she gave me some medicine or whatever to call me down.

I'll give you three chances to guess who was the school joke the next day. Fan-fucking-tastic.


	4. Chapter 3

Just a little something before you start this chapter: I don't know about where you live, but where I live when there's a party the girls will put on their best clothes and heels and fancy make-up (even if it's a simple party) and the boys will just put on the first thing they seen in their closet. Just so you know.

* * *

"Hey, Alice" it was lunch break and Rosalya is talking to me. Why is she talking to me? I looked up from my food and realised everyone was looking at me and I had the sudden urge to run. "There's going to be a party this weekend at my place." I kept looking at her, I didn't like where this is going "So, you know..." No answer, not from me thanks " would you like to come?"

_nonononono I would most definetly not like to go._

"Um..." _takeitasanopleasetakeitasano_

"I'll take that as a yes" _Fuck me _"It's Saturday and it starts at 8. And don't worry about the adress or anything like that, Lys and Castiel will show up at your place at some time between 8 and 9 to pick up you and Arya! You'll see, it will be super fun!" _next time, take it as a no._

I glared at my sister who only smiled to me even though she knew I would kill her later.

"What the fuck happened during lunch today?" I asked Arya when we were walking back home

"What?"

"You know what. Rosalya asked me to go to a party and suddenly I'm going and everything's already set up."

"Look, it would be really good for you to go out once in a while, or I don't know, talk to people!"

"I talk to people."

"You talk to me and Auntie, we're family, not people. Look Alice, I know that, for a while now, life seems a giant pit of death and darkness and bad stuff, but you can't let that stop you living. All I ask you is for you to go to this party and have fun for once. I won't dance with anyone but you and my attention will be 90% on you 10% on other people. C'mon you need friends ok?"

"I can live a very happy life without friends thank you very much."

"Don't say that. Please Al. Pretty pretty please."

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference"

"You're an asshole, don't you even-"

"Fine! I'll go."

"Thank you!"

Before I knew it, it was Saturday and I was freaking out. For some reason, my brain screamed "IF YOU GO THERE, DEATH AWAITS YOU. YOU. WILL. DIE. THERE" which is not a comforting thought.

"Alice, stop pacing before you open a hole inthe ground." Arya said while she put her make-up on. She was wearing a steampunk dress, knee-lenght heeled boots and recently curled hair. I was with a plain black dress, simple black heels and nothing special about my hair. It was like, Lady and the Tramp, only we were sisters.

"I'm nervous, ok?"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry, I'll take it!" Auntie shouted from downstairs. She came up to us after a while. "There are two _very_ handsome young men downstairs. Are you girls ready?"

"Yes!" Arya said excited.

I didn't answer, but that voice in the back of my head still screamed _danger, danger, don't go, stay here, you will DIE there._

**Lysander POV (awww yeah)**

Castiel and I were sitting in a pink couch waiting for the girls to show up, while Castiel made countless remarks on how "fucking pink this house is", when we heard someone walking down the stairs. Alice showed up first and I felt bad for her. The look on her face was of utter discomfort, she was looking down and had a stiff posture. Her clothes were simple and she had almost no make-up on. I could feel how much she didn't want to go.

But then I saw Aryanna and, I'm ashamed to say so, I didn't care if Alice was sad and uncomfortable, because Aryanna was beautiful. I went to greet her and her sister with a hand-kiss, but Alice didn't accept it. Aryanna, on the other hand, did accept it, and when I took her hand I noticed how soft her skin was, and I didn't want to let go.

I was so blinded by Aryanna's beauty that I almost didn't noticed that Alice was pale and trembling when she got into the car. _Almost._ When we arrived at Rosalya's house, she quickly grabbed her sisters arm and entered the party. She wasn't pale nor trembling anymore.

* * *

Yes, Lysander POV! I don't know where it came from, but it did, so fuck it, you got a Lysander POV.

Something I recommend is for you to take these -** anxiety; isolation; anger; nightmares; insomnia; loss of self-esteem** - which are symptoms, and google them so you can understand what Alice is feeling. Hint: it's not domestic abuse nor anything you get on the first page of google search.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, calm down! Stop and breathe a little" We stopped running and I realized we were already in the house, near the bar. Surrounded by people.

"Ok, sorry"

"Good. If you could let go of my arm, is starting to hurt a little."

"Oh, sorry"

"Stop apologising."

"Sorry! Oh, shit, sorry. Dammit! I was- I just- I couldn't stay in that car anymore. Anxiety was killing me."

"So you ran _directly _to the party?"

"The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out, right?"

"Well... no"

"What?"

"Al, I have no idea where we are or how to get home. Neither of us have a license or enough money for a cab. We'll have to stay here, _with _Lysander and Castiel, until _they_ decide to leave. I'm sorry, but we can't do anything about it. C'mon, let's look for them."

They were just coming through the door when they saw us and started coming towards us.

"Look, I'll talk to Lysander to see if we can leave earlier. Don't worry! I'll just say you're not feeling really well."

"Thank you Arya, you are the best sister ever!"

"I know. Just wait here, I'll be right back."

She went up to the boys and started talking to Lysander when Castiel came up to me.

"What's your deal?" He asked me almost immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"You never talk to anyone, you always run away from people, never looks anyone in the eye and you always look like you're gonna throw up any minute. Something must be wrong with you"

"I don't see how my life is any of your business."

"It isn't. But people are staring to talk the weirdest things behind your back."

"I don't think I give a fuck! Now if you'd like to leave me alone."

"Well, I was curious. A pretty girl like you shouldn't act so down all the time."

"Tell my sister I went to get a drink."

I walked away before he could say anything, looking for the bar since I didn't know how I how I got there the first time. When I found it, I ordered a coke with vodka and sat down looking at the people dancing. _ How many people did Rosalya invite? Looks like the entire school is here!"_

"Alice?" I heard a voice call behind me. I turned around and saw Nathaniel standing there. He looked _really _nice with a simple black V-neck shirt and dark jeans, instead of the usual mr-president-goodie-two-shoes look. "I didn't expect to see you here, I mean, you are so- well, you never-"

"I'm only here because my sister asked me to." I interrupted him and looked the other way.

"Oh, right. Hey, I wanted to say I'm really sorry for accusing you of something you didn't do and, well everything else."

"There's no 'everything else'. Actually, there's nothing for you to apologise for. I was just bitching about everything and I'm not sure why I accused you of those things. But I really want to be alone now, if you don't mind"

"I do actually! I can't believe you came all the way here to sit there and drink! C'mon let's dance!"

He took me by the hand and led me to the dance floor. In the beginning I just stood there, sweating and feeling sick, but he notice that and started doing the most ridiculous dance moves that made me really laugh for the first time in weeks (maybe months, I don't remember) and I loosened up a bit.

I don't know for how long we danced, I only knew that I was genuinely having fun, when Arya appeared saying that the boys were leaving. I said goodbye to Nathaniel and left the house with her. Just like that, all of my problems that seemed to have disappeared were there again.

"What were you doing with Nathaniel?"

"I was only dancing, Arya."

"Really?!" She asked excited "You were dancing?! With a person?! Alice, that's great!"

"It was only dancing."

"Well, it was a good two-hours dance then."

"Look, we talked, danced and had a drink, it doesn't mean I'm suddenly fine."

We got in the car and she didn't ask anymore. Castiel tried to get me to say where I was and what I was doing that took me so long, but I just ignored. It's not like he was my friend. I didn't have friends.


	6. Chapter 5

WE'VE GOT BACKSTORY IN THIS CHAPTER!

A few things about the flashback:

- She'll say it's 24º, but it's 24º CELSIUS not Fahrenheit, so it's warm.

- Time between the parts of the flashback are: 1 year from part one to part two; part two and three happen on the SAME DAY; two weeks from 3 to 4; two weeks from 4 to 5; three months from 5 to 6.

* * *

**Arya's POV**

It was lunch time and, as usual, I was sitting with my sister and some of my friends - Iris, Rosalya, Castiel and Lysander. And, as usual, Alice ate in silence, not looking at the other people at the table.

"Hey Alice" I heard Nathaniel call behind us and we turned to face him "I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun Saturday"

"It shouldn't have happened, forget about it" She replied.

"What do you mean 'it shouldn't have happened'?" He looked angry and in shock at the same time. Mostly angry.

"I mean it was a mistake, now if you'd please stop talking to me"

"What? No! I wanna understand why then you said it was the most fun you've had in months and now you're saying i shouldn't have happened"

"It was a dance, forget about it"

"Saturday you were being yourself, I could see it! Why are you back inside your shell? The real Alice is much better than this Alice, so why don't you try being yourself sometimes? Why are you always in this shell?!" He was yelling and people nearby were turning their head to see what mr 'oh-so-perfect-student-body-president' Nathaniel was angry about.

"Because that's all there's left to me. A shell." Alice yelled back standing up and leaving.

"Why don't you start thinking before you talk, huh? How about that?" I told Nathaniel before running after my sister.

She got into the janitor's closet and I waited a few seconds before nocking on the door.

"Alice? Can I come in?" She didn't answer. I opened the door and got in, closing it behind me.

She was sitting on a bucket crying her eyes out. I kneeled beside her and held her hand.

"Alice, I know you may not think so, but Nathaniel has a point. You can't live like this anymore."

"Yes I can"

"No, you can't. Listen to me, I know it's hard but you can heal your heart. Besides, imagine what would Jamie say if he saw you like this."

" 'C'mon Buttercup, there's exciting things out there that we're not seeing because of your lazy arse' " we said in unison and then chuckled.

"See? Look I'm not asking you to forget him. Fuck, I'm not even asking you to give him up. I'm asking you to hold on to him and think if he would like to see you like this. Because he wouldn't"

"He didn't even care about me. He didn't care how much it would hurt me if he left, he just did."

"He didn't care about you? Alice he loved you! He cared about you more than anyone in the world. That's why he didn't change his attitude! To show that it was going to be ok. Now C'mon let's go back and eat before you pass out, you didn't have breakfast you idiot."

We went back and Nathaniel started apologizing as fast as it is humanly possible.

"No problem, you- you were right. I think it's time I tell you guys why I' 'shutting myself from the world'"

She took a deep breath and started telling them everything, much to my surprise.

**Alice's POV**

_Flashback_

"Jaime, what the fuck are you doing?"

He brought me to a flower field, we had a picnic and now he was kneeling on the floor holding my hand.

"Don't ruin the moment shithead, I'm trying to declare my undying love for my best friend! I practised this, ok? "He cleared his throat "Alice, you are the most important person in my life and I love you. I loved you when the days were dark and the Sun refused to rise. I loved you when the night was starry and when the moon was hiding. I loved you for a thousand lives and I'll love you for as many more are to come. You are all I have and I promise to never leave you."

"Jaime..."

"Alice Johnson, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I was in shock. He was my best friend and now he was asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Yes! A hundred times yes!" Well, I did have a crush on him.

"Hey, aren't you cold? It's freezing out here!" Jaime complained while we walked in the park.

"Jaime, it's 24° out here. How can you be cold? C'mere" I put my hand in his forehead. It was burning.

"God, we need to go back to your house, you're definitely with a fever!"

When we arrived there, we went to his bedroom and I asked him to put on warmer clothes, but when he took off his shirt I noticed his back was covered in bruises.

"Honey, what's that on your back?"

"What?"

"The bruises"

"Oh, is from when I fell down the stairs."

"You fell again? You're a disaster"

"No, I only fell once"

"Jaime that was 2 months ago, maybe more"

"I know"

"We're going to the hospital, now"

"Hey, I just caught the flu, calm down"

"No, honey, those bruises should have already been gone by now. I'm taking you to the hospital. Where are you're parents?"

"Working"

"I'll call them. Go get a cab"

"Fine, but you're overreacting, Buttercup"

"Miss Johnson, can I talk to you for a second?" I walked towards the doctor hoping for him to say that Jaime was fine.

"Miss Johnson, I'm afraid I don't have good news" _shit _"You were right believing those bruises should have been healed by now. We made some blood tests on Mr Howard and he was diagnosed with Acute Leukaemia. We've already contacted his parents and we'll start chemotherapy as soon as possible, but his chances are not good." I felt sick. I wanted to faint and never wake up again. Instead I walked into his room.

He was sitting in the hospital bed, happy as can be.

"So" he started "you already have the results. Ready to admit you were overreacting?" He didn't know yet.

"You got a tattoo?! Are you mental?!"

"Yes and no. I should live while I still can, Buttercup"

"Don't say that. Just... Show me the goddamn tattoo already."

He lifted his sleeves up to his elbows and in his arms were the words "_to die would be an awfully big adventure_" from Peter Pan.

"I miss your hair"

"I don't. I feel free like this!" It amazed me how much he didn't care.

He hugged me and we soon started kissing. Oh, how I loved those lips. We tripped and fell in my bed, but when things started heating up, Jaime stopped.

"You shouldn't give your virginity to a dying man"

"You're not dying. And I can't think of anyone better than you. I love you. I love you so much"

"I love you too"

The hospital room was silent. I sat beside Jaime's hospital bed, but the one lying in it didn't look like Jaime. He was bald, thin and pale. My heart hurt. He hadn't woken up in days. I held his hand and didn't let go.

"I love you. I loved you when the days were dark and when the sun refused to rise. I loved you when the night was starry and when the moon was hiding. I loved you for a thousand lives and I'll love you for as many more are to come. You are all I have, so please, please don't leave me. You promised you wouldn't"

Tears were silently falling down my face. The beeps of the machines attached to him were the only sound. They were getting slower. Then all of a sudden they became one single soul crushing sound and the readings on the screen were flatlining.

_End of flashback_

I wiped away my tears but it was useless, they wouldn't stop coming. When I looked up, I noticed Rosalya was also crying.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do-" Nathaniel started, but I interrupted him.

"I just need some more time to rearrange my life. I will be fine."

During that day, the story of how the weird girl lost her boyfriend and eventually became the weird girl spread through the school, and I noticed some people being kinder to me, even the teachers didn't get mad when I'd stop paying attention to their classes.

When I got home from school I went straight to my room and picked up my diary for the first time since he got sick, but when I opened it, a note fell on the floor. And it's been there for a while now.


	7. Chapter 6

_Buttercup/ Alice Johnson/ shithead/ my love,_

_It must have passed a few months since my death. I know I'm gonna die and I know you won't pick up this diary for a while, so it's safe to say about my imminent death._

_You may think I don't really care about everything that's happening right now. Well... No. The truth is: I'm scared. I've never been so scared in my life. I'm scared for what's going to happen to me. Death gets closer every day and there's nothing to do about it. And I'm scared for you. I'm scared that one day my Alice will forget me or worse, I'm scared that you will stop living because of me. _

_If you did this, please listen to me: don't. You're young, full of life. You have so many adventures left to live, please don't give them up because of me. _

_Go to a good university, get a job, go to parties! You know what? To hell with it, find a new partner if you want to. Don't feel guilty if you have a crush and want to date them. Nothing would please me more than seeing you happy. My love, I'm dead, and believe me, that's scary. But the truth is scary and I will be dead for God knows how long by the time you read this but don't let it get in your way._

_You loved me. And I loved you. Until my last moment i believe that I loved you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much it hurts. When I was a child I didn't understand how love could possibly hurt, but I do now. It hurts because I know that you will suffer and I don't want that. I want you to be happy. Please don't make me hurt anymore. Don't mourn my death. Celebrate the times we were together and remember me, that's all I ask. You are the best girlfriend anyone could have asked for. I love you Buttercup. Know that I spent the rest of my days loving you and I can't say that enough. I've said "I love you" so many times already, but it doesn't seem enough._

_See you someday Alice Johnson. But until then, have a wonderful life. I know I had._

_One last kiss from the one that loved you until his last breath,_

_Jaime Howard_

_16/02/13_

I don't know how many times I've read this letter, but every time I did it seemed like a part of me was dying. It made it seem like he was so close, but Arya was right. I couldn't live like this anymore - actually I shouldn't have shut myself at all in the first place- and Jaime knew I would do it. He died a week after he wrote that letter.

I thought of everyone I upset these past months. All of my old friends who tried to support me and cheer me up. I thought of my sister, who had to tolerate my anger fits and my depression. And for some reason I thought of Nathaniel. He was not my friend - he never was -, he wasn't even my type and I certainly wasn't his. He was student body president, had awesome grades and was absolutely as perfect as someone can be. I was nearly a delinquent, my grades were below average and I had some serious problems. But still, I couldn't help but think about him. When we were dancing and talking, I was another person, I felt like I could talk to him and suddenly all of those problems would disappear.

My thoughts wandered to some other people in school. From Violette to Thalia. From Rosalya to Iris. From Castiel to Lysander - who, by the way was getting _very _friendly with my sister- and I decided to make the decision I'd never thought I would do in my life.

Move on.

**Nathaniel POV**

I was up late thinking about Alice's story. It was... well... terrible to know someone that suffered that much that young. I heard about teenagers dying of cancer and read books (screw you John Green!) but I've never had someone that close that had such a story. It seemed much more real now. It seemed like I could have cancer now. It seemed as if the probability was bigger now.

I remembered her face. Her pain in telling the story of the one she loved. For some reason, I felt the urge to hug her and tell her it would be okay (screw you John Green!) but, to be honest we weren't friends, and, chances are, we never will be. But I was sad for her. But it's not the place to think about that right now. Not when you're putting medicine on your back and cleaning blood stains on your shirt.

* * *

First: yes, the fic is set last year because I needed it to be. sorry...

Second: NATHANIEL POV MOTHERFUCKERS, FINALLY! It's really short but that's all I really needed for this chapter. By the way, school is killing me so updates will be a little different.

I'm going to start with more Nathaniel POV's now, and Arya/Lysander story will begin and Ken is coming to the fic and lots of more happy things. If you like the fic, please leave a review, it helps me know what you're thinking and what I can improve and things like that.

Well, I think that's all for now :*

~Celia


	8. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV**

I was choosing my outfit for school. I wasn't going with the usual jeans and oversized shirt - getting out of my shell meant putting my old clothes back on. But I still decided to wear something simple, so I just got my Nirvana top, a black skirt and some converses. Besides that, I actually had make up on, like, proper make up: lipstick, eye liner, mascara... well, you know, the basics.

The last thing I put on was a bracelet Jaime gave me when we had just became friends. Needless to say I hadnd't worn that in a while. The bracelet was the first thing that Arya noticed when I went downstairs for breakfast. I think it was what made her say "I'm glad you're back", to which I replied "So am I". She didn't mention it again, we just talked normally. But she was happier, and so was I.

"Whoa! What happened? You're hot!"

"Hello to you too Castiel" I said sarcastically. We had met in the courtyard as soon as we got to school, and I couldn't believe that was the first thing said about new-old me.

"No, seriously what happened?"

"Castiel, you should seriously develop some manners." Lysander scolded him "Hello Alice, you look beautiful. These new clothes suit you very well."

"Thank you Lys, you're really sweet"

"Now I understand what that Jaime guy saw in you" Castiel muttered.

"Okay, this conversation seems pointless right now and I have to ask Nathaniel before class starts so I'll see you later."

I smiled at them and walked inside the building. I could feel everybody's looks on me, so I decided to lower my head a little bit and ignore. Then I bumped into someone. I heard books and papers falling on the floor, along with someone falling on their ass.

"Oh God.." It was Nathaniel. Great start.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Nathaniel! Here let me help you." I got down and started collecting some papers.

"Alice?" He looked at me in disbelief, and I nodded.

* * *

**Nathaniel's POV**

"Yeah, it's me." She replied. Well, I wasn't expecting that. She looked different. _Prettier. _those clothes suited her. It wasn't her usual jeans and oversized shirt. It was a bad shirt that brought attention to her breasts and a mini skirt that was maybe just a little too... _tight._

"Nathaniel?"she snapped her fingers, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um, sorry it's just, you look good today. Not that you don't look good the other days, it's just these clothes make you look 'gooder', no, wait, better." Good, I was mumbling. And blushing. Just great! I'm such an idiot.

"Thank you!" She giggled "Here." She handed me the forms she was picking up "I'm sorry, I don't think they are in the right order."

"No problem, it won't take long for me to put them back in the right place." We stood up and smiled at each other.

"And, by the way, I was just going to see you, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know if there's still vacancy in the music club?"

"Yes, why? You want to join?" '_Of course she does! Idiot!'_

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've expressed my passion for music. Anyway, I'll go see about that, see if I can join now. See you in History!"

She walked off, but J kept looking at her. It was the Alice I saw at the party, actually, she was even better now that her personality and her looks matched perfectly and in a true way.

I looked again at her clothes. Yep, that skirt was definitely _too _tight. I shook that thought away as I went to the Student Council Room to organize those forms again.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

When we sat down at lunch one day in middle November I realized our table had gotten too small for us. Castiel and Nathaniel had decided to tolerate each other for the sake of our friendship ( I may or may not have forced them to do this). There was also Melody, Iris and Rosalya, and, besides that, I had made friends with Violette and Thalia 'cause we shared a lot of classes along with the Art Club.

I learned a lot about them as the days passed: Violette had a boyfriend called Jade, who wasn't in our school but helped out in the gardening club and she wanted to study Fine Arts at Sweet Amoris University, 'cause she loved art and she loved the city; Thalia, I learned, was going through a hard time. Her best friend, this small nerdy guy called Ken whom I had seen a few times in school, had just transferred to a military school in North Carolina and her fet bunny, Mr whiskers, had passed away recently. I honestly think she had a crush in this Ken guy, but I didn't say anything.

People had started treating me nicely over the months, I even got invited to a Halloween party, though my friends (The people that sat at my table at lunch who I considered my only real friends at that place) and I didn't go, we decided to make a horror movie marathon at Rosalya, 'cause we were all a bunch of weirdos and this seemed more interesting than a lame party.

Now the cold was starting to get to us and, along with that, a flu epidemic. Fine, I'm exaggerating, but at least 5 people in my English class had caught the flu. People were saying it was because it was way colder than usual, 17ºC, which, because I'm used to Manchester weather, it's not really cold at all but really cold for Sweet Amoris.

It was a cloudy weekend and I was reading my book when my pone rang. It was Nathaniel.

"Hey Nathan"

"Alice?" Oh, he didn't sound good "I think I'm sick."

"You think? 'Cause I'm sure! Your voice sounds horrible."

"Thank you. Well, Amber and my parents went out of town for the weekend and you were the first person that came to my mind."

"I'm flattered."

"Anyway, can you come over? I feel horrible and hungry" I chuckled. Of course he would want someone to cook for him.

"Fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Can you stay alive 'till then?"

"I'll try."

I put on warm clothes, grabbed my phone and left my house. Nathaniel lived in an average two-story house that was a 5 minute walk from my own house. It wasn't until 3 minutes into the walk that it hit me: I was going to Nathaniel's house to take care of him who was sick and completely alone. I was _fucked._


	9. Chapter 8

I was greeted by a very much sick Nathaniel. He was pale, his nose was bright red and he had a blacked thrown around him.

"You look great!" I said teasingly.

"Shut up and come in" I had never gone to Nathaniel's house. Like we came back from school walking with him, so we would always see the front of the house, but I had never went past the front porch. It was a nice house. The living room had a big tv above a fireplace, a coffee table and a three seats black couch that looked very comfortable. In the other side of the room was a wooden dinning table with six seats. In the middle of the room there were stairs that took you to the second floor and from the front door you could see a little bit of the kitchen. In the walls and the coffee table there were a lot of family photos: a couple on their wedding day, a woman holding a baby girl, a girl playing with a doll, a girl in a Cinderella costume at Disneyland, a girl with a tiara and a mini miss trophy... And no Nathaniel. Amber's beauty queen awards were on top of the fireplace and on the walls, but none of Nathaniel's awards were there, and I know he had won a lot of them.

"Can we stay downstairs? I don't think I can go back up" Nathaniel asked

"Sure. So, what do you want me to cook for you?"

"Some soup would be nice"

"You see, I never told you I was a good cook, how did you know? Are you stalking me Nathan?" He smiled before replying

"Arya told me something about your cooking abilities."

"Yeah, sure... Stalker... Did you also hide in the tree by my bedroom window to see me naked?"

"Of course I did" he replied and we started laughing. It was nice hanging out with him, even sick as hell he had a good sense of humor. I went to the kitchen and made him a simple chicken soup. We both ate and talked and, as time passed, more butterflies appeared in my stomach

* * *

**Nathaniel POV**

We talked for so long I actually lost track of the time. I started feeling better sometime between discussing books and watching Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone ("For God's Sake Nathaniel, is the _Philosopher's _stone! Americans are so weird!"). I had never watched it because I always think movie adaptations ruin perfect books like Harry Potter, but it was really good and Alice made some interesting commentaries during the movie.

When it was over, she decided we didn't know much about each other and said that we "absolutely needed to play twenty questions".

"Okay, I start!" She said excited "Let me see... I'll start simple, 'cause you know my full name because of that form I had to fill, but I don't know yours, so, What's your full name?"

"Nathaniel David Jackson. It's not as intersting as Alice Ophelia..."

"Shut the fuck up! I think my parents literally went to the 'worst names list' and picked out the weirdest one they could find!" I chuckled. It was true, Alice Ophelia was _not _a very nice name. But it sounded right knowing it was her name.

"Okay, my turn. Something simple, what's your favourite colour?"

"Red. Or purple. I'll figure it out someday."

By the 18th question I knew that she also loved cats, her favourite food was burguers, she loved watching people play videogame (her parents never bought her a console so she never learned how to play, but she really wanted to), the only thing that cheered her up during the months she was grieving was Rooster Teeth videos -no idea what that is-, she was allergic to peanuts, she didn't know how to ride a bike, and other stuff.

She also learned a lot about me, like that I'm allergec to polen, that I hate English classes, that my favourite band is Queen - which seemed to please her -, that I don't like to go out much and that I like to go to the gym when I'm stressed (and that happens like, 3 times a week, but I didn't tell her that bit).

"Okay" she said after laughing her ass off when I said I thought she was a girly girl "So, what's your favourite... sweet?"

"I don't like sweets" I admitted and she looked at me in awe.

"What-when-how-WHY?! Who dislikes sweets?!"

"I do! I don't know why, I just think they don't taste good."

"Not even Nutella? Please say you like Nutella!"

"Nope."

"You sir, need psycological treatment!"

"I don't think that's a thing psycologists can treat..."

"I don't care!" I laughed at her overreaction. Many people dislike sweets, but I think she really had a sweet tooth.

"Fine, it's my turn now. What's your biggest fear?"

"... You'll laugh at me"

"I promise I won't."

"... darkness" She said it so quietly I barely even heard it. I had never met someone ove 7 with fear of darkness, but I didn't tell her that.

"That's a very common fear, you know?"

"Not when your 16! Still, I've always been afraid of the dark and I have to sleep with a kids night lamp, otherwise I'll freak out." She mumbled and lowered her head embaressad.

"Hey, I mean it. It's very normal and I won't judge you for it."

"Thanks" She smiled at me and, suddenly, I was the one blushing "Well, it's my turn. Say Nathan, how was your first kiss?"

"I've never kissed anyone" It was true and I wasn't ashamed. I just never took interest in any girl in particular.

"Oh. Then, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Save it for someone special. Someone you love. I wasted mine and I don't want you to waste yours."

"I promise. And how was yours?"

"What?"

"The last question: How was your first kiss?"

"Well, I was 13. He was a foreign student from Australia, Dake was his name. Dakota actually, but we called him Dake. He was the surfer type, with tanned skin and long blond hair... All the girls in school were falling for him, even the older ones. One day my friends came to me and said Dake liked me. I was the fatty four-eyes back then, and he was the dream of all the girls. Obviously I went to talk to him and we kissed and he asked me to be his girlfriend, so I said yes, and the next day he said it was a prank and that I was an idiot ugly girl and that was it."

"Whoa. That was very mean of him. I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"Nah. I was young and only saw the good things in people. It opened my eyes."

I started staring at each other, without saying anything. In the window behind her the sun was setting and I realized that we had spent all day together.

"We haven't eaten anything since that soup, you must be hungry" She said softly.

"A little bit"

"I'll order some pizza"

"Okay"

We talked while we waited for the pizza to arrive. When it did, Alice started telling funny stories about how every sigle one of her friends would screw something up while ordering their pizza and how one time when it was her turn to order she hang up saying "love you" and the pizza came with the pepperoni forming the shape of a heart.

We started watching this weird soap opera that was on TV and she fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. A few minutes later I fell asleep as well, hearing the sound of the TV and Alice's soft breathing.

* * *

Just wanted to say that I'll try to put a Nathaniel POV every chapter, but I can't promise anything. By the way, things will start heating up in the next chapter, Bad things will happen and they will lead to good things and Amber is a bitch. I think that's about it.

Please leave a review if you like the story, it swells my heart with love and makes the story better.


End file.
